Cenizas
by NatWizard
Summary: Cedrella fue borrada del árbol de la familia Black y nunca más ninguno volvió a saber de ella. Pero yo voy a contarte un secreto: Cedrella Black fue borrada del árbol de su familia por haberse casado con un traidor a la sangre. Un traidor a la sangre de apellido Weasley. Reto: Historias Olvidadas del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


_Bien, ha tomado sus varios días, pero lo conseguí. Cedrella Black se ha vuelto para mí un personaje interesantísimo, le he tomado mucho cariño. Por si hay dudas, en la enciclopedia web de Harry Potter, dice que Cedrella, en efecto, fue borrada del tapiz por haberse casado con Septimus Weasley. Así que supongo que es cannon. Es genial._

_No espero una gran acogida para este fic, debido a que es justamente el primero de Cedrella Black en español, pero…la verdad yo estoy muy contenta con el resultado. ¡Gracias por leer! Muchos besos._

Disclaimer: Sin fines de lucro. Personajes propiedad de J K Rowling…no así sus personalidades.

**Este fic participa en el ****Reto: Historias Olvidadas**** del foro ****Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.**

**Cenizas**

**Parte I: **_1924_

Las gotas se deslizaban pesadas por la ventana, una a una. La pequeña Cedrella las contaba a todas, a todas las observaba. Pensaba en cuáles similitudes podían tener con las lágrimas. Esas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Aunque a esas, a esas no las contaba.

Había una nana, una nana muy antigua que su madre le cantaba a veces, cuando estaba de humor. Una nana en francés. Ahora no se la acordaba. Cedrella nunca había aprendido francés. Siempre había sido una niña perezosa. Siempre había sido una niña mala, quizá defectuosa. Una niña rara. A los Black no les gustaban los raros. De ninguna manera.

Pero se abrazó a sí misma, y empezó a tararearla hasta dónde la sabía…suavemente, entre dientes. La lluvia la arrullaba, con su constante monotonía sobre el tejado. En esos momentos, le pareció una harmonía.

– ¿Cedrella? –Era la voz de Callidora, y la niña se acurrucó más en su escondite. Sabía que Callidora estaba enojada con ella. Muy enojada. Y cuando su hermana mayor se enojaba…bueno, lo mejor era no meterse en su camino– ¡Cedrella! –Exclamó entonces, y la escuchó muy cerca, en el marco de la puerta– ¡Cedrella, mierda! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Esta vez no te quiero pegar!

Mentira. Siempre que Callidora se enojaba con ella le encajaba un lindo tortazo, justo en medio de la boca. Eso iba siempre porque Cedrella no podía quedarse callada y era toda una respondona. Y luego Callidora añadía "ni una palabra a Madre". Y ni una palabra entonces. Cedrella no quería otro tortazo. Por más que Callidora fuera sólo dos años mayor, la verdad la doblaba en tamaño. Y Cedrella no era ninguna tonta.

– ¡Merlín me salve! –Y ahí había aparecido Madre, lamentándose–Callidora, por piedad, ¿Por qué gritas?

–Cedrella, Madre, se ha escondido–Repuso Callidora, poniendo la voz de esa niña buena toda azucarada que en realidad no existía.

– ¿Qué? ¡Esa niña, no sabe hacer otra cosa que ponerme de los nervios! Pues déjala, ya saldrá ella solita–Madre se desentendió del asunto, siempre tan práctica. Cedrella se arrastró un poquito desde su escondite, prestando atención.

– ¡Pero, Madre…! ¡Cedrella explotó la cabeza de _Poupée_!

_Poupée_ era la diabólica muñeca de porcelana de Callidora. Tenía unos ojos redondos y negros con largas pestañas de símil pelo que parecían perforar a Cedrella cuando la niña la miraba por demasiado tiempo. Había soñado con _Poupée _varias veces, y nunca habían sido sueños agradables. Para nada, no señor. Callidora tenía nueve años, sí, pero ni ella se creía que todavía jugaba con muñecas. Sólo la usaba para espantar a Cedrella. Y esa tarde, Cedrella había tenido tanto miedo…

– ¿Qué? ¡Pero si la pagamos carísima…! –Pero Madre se detuvo a la mitad de su lamento, en un silencio pasmado–Espera… ¿Dijiste que la _explotó_?

–Sí, Madre.

– ¡Tu abuela Úrsula te oiga si dices mentiras!

– ¡Que no, Madre, ella la explotó! ¡Explotó su cabeza!

– ¿Será posible…? ¡Cedrella! –Y se abrió la puerta, violentamente, y la niña se acurrucó hasta hacerse una bolita– ¡Cedrella, sal! ¡Esta niña, sólo quiere matarme! ¡Quieres matarme! _Homenum Revelio! _Sé que estás aquí. No me hagas tener que sacarte…

Cedrella salió entonces de atrás del sofá, mirando a su madre con sus solemnes ojos ahora abiertos de par en par por el pánico. Madre estaba allí, cruzada de brazos con la varita entre sus largos dedos. Callidora la miraba con expectación desde la puerta.

– ¡Ah, será posible! –Madre chasqueó la lengua, empezando a lamentarse nuevamente– ¡Ahí atrás…! ¡Los Black nunca están de rodillas! ¡Y toda llena de tierra! Niña, dime, ¿Explotaste la cabeza de la muñeca de tu hermana…?

Cedrella miró a Callidora, quien la miraba con cierta avidez en sus minúsculos ojos. Luego miró a Madre, con aquel gesto de constante padecimiento, y empezó a temblarle el labio inferior.

–No fue a propósito–Balbuceó, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, y Madre volvió a chasquear la lengua.

– ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Tienes que llorar? Niña, ¿Tienes que llorar? ¡Claro que no lo hiciste a propósito! ¿Ya lloras? ¡No entiendo a quién has salido tan melindrosa! –Y la tomó por el brazo, y la arrastró por la habitación, y luego pasó junto a Callidora, quien las siguió por el pasillo. Subieron las escaleras, y Cedrella tuvo que trotar para poder mantener el paso sin tropezar.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –Tartamudeó, y Madre sacudió la cabeza.

–Tu padre. Tu padre se tiene que enterar. ¡Ya lo decía yo! ¡Ya lo decía, lo decía!

–Pero… ¡Pero no lo hice a propósito, Madre! –Cedrella quería llorar, pero si lo hacía no iba a poder ver bien los escalones. Y si tropezaba, Madre se alteraría.

– ¡Que ya sé que no lo hiciste a propósito! ¡Estas escaleras, me cansan tanto! ¡Camina rápido! ¡Será posible, niña! ¡Ya no puedo contigo! –Y alzó los ojos al techo mientras acarreaba a Cedrella por el rellano de la escalera– ¿De dónde habrás sacado lo tan quejosa? Callidora, golpea la puerta.

Callidora obedeció diligentemente, y Cedrella dio un respingo al oír la voz de Padre al otro lado.

– ¿Quién?

–Arcturus. Arcturus, querido–Lo llamó Madre de nuevo, al ver que él no respondía–. ¿Podemos pasar?

– ¿Ahora? –Refunfuñó Padre desde adentro–Estoy ocupado, ¿No puede ser otro día?

– ¿Otro día? –Repitió Madre, ofuscada. Entonces soltó un gemido– ¡Oh, Arcturus! ¿Otro día? ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Qué no te importa tu esposa? ¿Qué no te importan tus hijas?

– ¡Oh, por Merlín y Morgana, Lysandra! –Gruñó Arcturus– ¿Traes a las niñas?

– ¡Pues sí! –Gimió Madre– ¡A dos de ellas! ¡Ha pasado algo importante! ¿Qué no te importa?

–No dije eso–Padre sonaba cansado. Cedrella estaba que temblaba sobre sus pies. ¿Tan importante era que hubiera roto a _Poupée_? No lo había hecho a propósito…–. Pasa, pues, si tanto insistes.

–Abre la puerta, Callidora, vamos–La apremió Madre, y luego cruzó la puerta ahora abierta todavía arrastrando a Cedrella consigo.

– ¿Y bien? –Padre giró sobre su silla para orientarse hacia ellas, acomodando unos papeles sobre su regazo– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¡Oh, Arcturus! ¿Por qué, querido, por qué? ¡Si yo no hago más que ser buena contigo! ¡Con todos ustedes! –Añadió, soltando finalmente el brazo de Cedrella, quien se apresuró a ponerse lejos de sus largas uñas–Trato de integrarte en los asuntos de familia, ¿Y así me lo agradeces?

– ¡Por Circe, mujer! –Exclamó Padre, interrumpiendo la inacabable diatriba de Madre– ¡Por mi anciano padre te juro que esa no fue mi intención! –Padre se sobaba las sienes. Cedrella, en su interior, lo comprendía. Era difícil soportar las constantes quejas de Madre siendo su hija, no podía imaginarse lo que debía ser estar casado con ella– ¿Qué pasa? Dilo de una vez.

Entonces Madre sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, un entusiasmo febril. Cedrella se asustó un poco más todavía. ¿Tanto le gustaba la idea de que Padre la castigara? La niña temblaba de pies a cabeza.

–Cedrella explotó la cabeza de la muñeca de Callidora–Y la sonrisa de Madre se amplió aún más, si eso era posible–. Ella solita.

– ¿Qué? –Padre se puso de pie, y luego rodeó el escritorio. Cedrella quería llorar cuando él se agachó frente a ella. Y entonces Padre se echó a reír– ¡Já! ¡Te dije que no era una Squib, Lysandra, siempre te lo dije!

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo te lo dije! ¡Nunca me tomas en serio! –Protestó Madre con voz quejumbrosa.

Cedrella se sentía cómo perdida. Se volvió hacia su Padre, con ojos temerosos.

– ¿Eso significa que no me vas a castigar, Padre?

– ¿Castigarte? –Repitió él, soltando otra carcajada. Cedrella asintió, todavía blanca como la cera– ¡Pero claro que no, Cedrella, querida! ¿De dónde sacas semejante disparate? ¡Daremos una fiesta! –Exclamó de repente, empezando a andar por la habitación.

– ¡Una fiesta! –Repitió Madre, repentinamente feliz– ¡Una fiesta, sí, qué divertido!

– ¡Mi hija ha hecho magia a los seis años justos! ¡En la cara de Cygnus!

–Tengo siete–Musitó Cedrella, pero en realidad ya no los escuchaba. Ya no escuchaba nada. Sólo había entendido que no iban a castigarla y que no era una Squib, y eso siempre era bueno saberlo.

O eso creía.

– ¿Qué es Squib? –Le preguntó a Callidora mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones, ya que habían sido echadas del estudio a la brevedad. Callidora chasqueó la lengua, mirándola con incredulidad.

– ¿Es posible que seas tan estúpida? –Cedrella no respondió, sabía que con Callidora lo mejor era callar y asentir. Aunque en ese caso, no tenía ninguna gana de asentir–Un Squib es la mayor deshonra de una buena familia Sangre Pura, Cedrella. Un Squib es…es cuando un hijo de dos magos…no es un mago.

–Oh–Cedrella guardó silencio, meditando la información–. Y eso es deshonroso.

– ¿Qué, no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

– ¿Qué pasa con los Squibs, Callidora? –Preguntó Cedrella en lugar de responder, mirando a su hermana con sus ojos solemnes.

–No merecen formar parte de la familia–Repuso Callidora, y su mirada, sus gestos, toda ella se volvió grave. Y añadió en voz muy baja–. Son borrados del tapiz.

Había un tapiz, en casa del abuelo Black. Un tapiz con sus tíos, y todos sus hijos. Y allí estarían los hijos de sus hijos, y esos hijos… ser borrado del tapiz significaba ser borrado de la familia. Era como si, simplemente, nunca hubieras existido.

–Pero yo no soy Squib–Dijo Cedrella, pero había sonado a pregunta. Callidora abrió mucho los ojos. Tenía los mismos gestos de Madre, todos ellos. Y no era algo que a Cedrella le gustara precisamente.

– ¡Claro que no, estúpida! ¡Hiciste magia, explotaste a _Poupée_! Explotaste a _Poupée_–Repitió, y sus pequeños ojos se entrecerraron, presagiando una explosión de ira. Cedrella echó a correr–. ¡Podrías haber encontrado otra forma de no ser Squib, maldita seas!

Cedrella cerró la puerta de su habitación, e intentó ignorar los gritos enfurecidos de su hermana mayor. Encontró a la elfina de su madre, cambiando la ropa de cama. Manny, se llamaba.

–Señorita Cedrella–Exclamó la elfina, pegando el salto de su vida–. Manny lo siente mucho, sólo estaba cambiando la…–Y se acordó de que tenía que hacer una reverencia, y eso hizo, velozmente–Manny se olvidó de la reverencia. Manny ha sido una elfina muy mala. Manny debe…Manny debe…

–Manny, tráeme leche–La cortó Cedrella antes de que empezara a castigarse–. Y no dejes que Callidora entre aquí.

...

Cedrella analizó su imagen en el espejo, sopesándose. Madre decía que había hecho un gran trabajo con ella, Callidora que un milagro. La pequeña Charis no entendía mucho pero sonrió al verla. Aunque Charis sonreía todo el tiempo.

Callidora era igual a Madre. Callidora era Yaxley, mucho más Yaxley que Black. Tenía pequeños ojos azules, y pelo rubio. Y Madre se lo peinaba en tirabuzones tiesos, como los de ella. Ciertamente, en opinión de Cedrella, Callidora tenía la cara redonda y blanca como un pastel de vainilla. Pero se guardaba esas cosas para sí.

Ella, en sí misma, no era mucho de nada. Pelo negro y grueso, y tez un poco rosada, normal. Pero al menos tenía los ojos grises de los Black, y ese "al menos" significaba que así Madre la quería un poco más que a Charis, por ejemplo. Charis no se parecía a nadie. Y es que después de dar a luz a Charis, Madre había criado unas caderas del tamaño de la circunferencia terrestre y su antes cara de pastel de vainilla ahora era simplemente una torta aplastada. Pero esas cosas, desde luego, Cedrella se las guardaba para sí. No era que fuera mala, simplemente era una niña lista. Lo suficientemente lista para saber que su madre no era la mujer más agraciada de la familia.

En la fiesta estaban todos, y cuando se dice todos es que estaban todos en verdad. Madre había estado encima de Manny y el resto de los elfos domésticos, controlando hasta el más mínimo detalle. Había hecho llorar a Tikey, el elfo que asistía a Padre, porque había doblado mal las servilletas. Madre estaba como loca. Y ese "como" era un eufemismo, un eufemismo más grande que la humanidad misma, pero Cedrella era demasiado pequeña para saber lo que era un eufemismo y lo usaba porque sí.

A las tres hermanas Madre las había hecho vestir en rosado, el epíteto de la inocencia. Callidora iba en pastel, Cedrella en palo de rosa y Charis en salmón. Así aparecieron en el salón, con lazos en el pelo combinando, y zapatitos blancos. Madre saludaba a todos y sacudía los rizos. Callidora sonreía y ponía esa falsa vocecilla dulce al dar las gracias por los elogios obtenidos. Charis sonreía mucho aunque nadie le hacía caso realmente. Cedrella lo contemplaba todo con la habitual expresión solemne de sus ojos.

–Ah, pequeña Cedrella–Tío Cygnus le sonrió de esa forma en que él sonreía, torciendo la boca para que pareciera una sonrisa y al mismo tiempo que estuviera oliendo algo asqueroso–. Te felicito, pues.

–Es una niña muy talentosa–Intervino Padre entonces, mientras Cedrella se limitaba a mirar a su tío con sus graves ojos grises–. Dime, Cygnus…–Y la voz de Padre se volvió maliciosa– ¿Marius ya ha hecho magia?

El rostro de tío Cygnus se coloreó súbitamente, adquiriendo la desagradable tonalidad de una remolacha demasiado cocida.

–No–Repuso su esposa, Violetta, en su lugar. Cedrella no había visto una túnica tan escotada en toda su vida–. Pero pronto lo hará. Tienen la misma edad, con Cedrella.

–Sí, bueno, pero Cedrella no es una niña corriente–Repuso Padre, sonriéndole, y luego se llevó a Cedrella para saludar a tía Belvina.

La mesa de la cena era larga, y allí se sentaron todos: el abuelo Black y el abuelo Yaxley, frente a frente en las cabeceras. Padre y Madre, alrededor del abuelo Black que era el que tenía el peor carácter. Cedrella junto a Padre, porque era la que le molestaba menos, y además no era Squib; Callidora junto a Madre, por ser su preferida. Charis junto a Cedrella, quien trataba de ayudarla a cortar la comida (y eso que de siete a cinco años la verdad no hay tanta diferencia). Y luego los demás, los Black por la derecha, a partir de Charis hacia abajo; y los Yaxley por la izquierda, partiendo de Callidora. Comieron y bebieron hasta hartarse, y cuando llegó el tiempo de baile, ya estaban la mayoría muy achispados.

Los niños habían salido al jardín, y la elfina Manny era la encargada de vigilarlos. En ese momento Cedrella estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de piedra junto a la fuente, contemplando su reflejo en el agua. Callidora y Charis estaban más allá, con el resto de los primos, pero a Cedrella no le apetecía estar con ellos. No le apetecía nada, en realidad, nada de esa fiesta que se suponía era suya. Fue entonces que escuchó el ruido.

Se puso de pie, y se giró para mirar a sus espaldas. Era el laberinto, el laberinto de altos setos verdes que enorgullecía tanto a Madre. Cedrella estaba segura de que había oído algo. Aprovechó que Manny no la estaba mirando, y, sin pensárselo dos veces, entró.

Los setos la rodearon, oscuros y amenazantes, pero Cedrella no se dejó amedrentar. Ahora oía murmullos, y otros ruidos todavía más extraños. Entre más avanzaba por el sendero de piedra, más palabras sueltas conseguía atrapar.

–Sh…sh…despacito…–Un susurro, y Cedrella se detuvo por un segundo. Venía de la derecha. Se giró, avanzando lentamente, cuidando que sus zapatos brillantes y blancos no hicieran ruido.

–Eres tan atrevido–Un murmullo, esta vez diferente, y unas risas. Algo femenino. Esa voz era de mujer. No era como la otra, grave. De hombre.

Cedrella se asomó, aferrándose la túnica color palo de rosa entre los puños, tragándose los nervios. Tía Violetta, la esposa de tío Cygnus, estaba apoyada contra un seto, en la penumbra. Cedrella distinguió los ribetes brillantes de su túnica, terriblemente escotada. Soltaba esos sonidos extraños, mientras alguien se debatía sobre ella, sobre su boca. Una boca sobre la suya. La boca de Padre.

Sabía que estaba viendo algo malo, Cedrella lo sabía y lo entendía. Padre no podía tocar la boca de ninguna otra, de ninguna otra que no fuera Madre. Y la misma regla se aplicaba para tía Violetta y tío Cygnus. Había algo perturbador en esa escena, algo que la hacía querer apartar la vista. Y otra cosa que la hacía quedarse clavada dónde estaba, mirándoles besarse, casi sin parpadear.

Entonces Padre la vio.

–Cedrella–Farfulló, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Tía Violetta soltó un gritito, espantada. Padre encendió su varita, y Cedrella lo notó muy pálido–. Cedrella, ven…

La niña echó a correr, a través de los altos muros de seto, intentando desesperadamente encontrar la salida de aquel laberinto. La oscuridad y el silencio la desorientaban, la asustaban, y el oír a Padre a sus espaldas la ponía aún más frenética. Tropezó, y cayó al suelo, golpeándose las rodillas. Alguien la sujetó por el brazo, y la puso de pie. Se volvió, y era Padre. Soltó un grito, y él cubrió su boca con una mano.

– ¡No grites! –Susurró, y la niña intentó zafarse, sin éxito–Para, criatura, para. No voy a hacerte daño. Cedrella, quieta. Sólo quiero saber qué es lo que…que es lo que _crees_ que viste. Sólo eso–Añadió, y Cedrella asintió con lentitud. Padre le apartó la mano de la boca, con cuidado.

–Vi tu boca en la de tía Violetta–Dijo, con su habitual gesto solemne, y Padre tragó saliva.

–Sí. No–Terció después, y sus cejas se apretaron tanto que casi se juntaron–. Eso…es complicado, Cedrella, ¿Sabes? Demasiado complicado. Tienes que…tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie, ¿Sí? –Cedrella no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo sin alterar la expresión–Cedrella, ¿Me entiendes? A nadie. Ni a Madre. Mucho menos a Madre.

Cedrella lo miró fijamente, sin parpadear.

_Otra fiesta, como esa, mucho tiempo atrás. Los recuerdos eran borrosos. Ella oculta tras una cortina, zapatos negros sucios, una rodilla raspada, la muñeca de Callidora angustiándola en sus recuerdos. Se había ocultado para llorar sin que la vieran, porque no se podía llorar en las fiestas. Y había entrado Madre, pensó que buscándola, y se acurrucó en su rincón. Pero entonces, apenas momentos después, entro tío Cygnus. Y hubo un inquietante silencio._

_Madre y tío Cygnus. Tío Cygnus y Madre. Muy juntos, Cedrella podía verlos desde atrás de la cortina. Un beso, un beso que estaba mal. Había descubierto lo que era un beso de la peor manera._

–No, Padre–Repuso Cedrella, y los ojos de Padre se suavizaron–. No le diré nada a Madre. Ni a Madre ni a nadie.

–_Ni una palabra a Padre, Cedrella, ¿Me oyes? –Le dio un bofetón en la boca, dejándosela latiendo de una forma desagradable. Los ojos de Madre apuñalaban– ¡Vida la mía! ¿Por qué todas las desgracias siempre me pasan a mí? ¿Por qué?_

_Por algo Charis no se parecía a nadie._

–Buena chica, Cedrella–Padre se levantó entonces, y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Le limpió la suciedad de la túnica con la varita–. A partir de ahora eres mi favorita, como Callidora la de Madre, ¿Qué te parece? –Cedrella no respondió–Te compraré un vestido nuevo, ¿Quieres uno?

Nunca nadie le había preguntado a Cedrella lo que quería. Ni siquiera si era que quería algo. Madre siempre le compraba cosas a Callidora, no a ella.

–Quiero un libro–Dijo la niña entonces, con voz grave, y Padre asintió con vigor–. Un libro con historias.

–Te conseguiré eso, sí. Muchos libros para mi favorita–Padre le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Parecía muy conmocionado–. ¿Por dónde llegaste?

–Mis primos y mis hermanas están junto a la entrada del laberinto, cerca de la fuente.

–Pues sigue por ahí, a la derecha. Buena chica–Añadió, antes de que Cedrella se dispusiera a tomar aquel camino oscuro y tenebroso. No se volvió ni una vez para mirar a Padre. Ciertamente, no quería hacerlo.

…

**Parte II:** _1935_

– ¿Puedo cepillarte el cabello, Ella? –Charis le acarició el pelo, sonriente, y Cedrella asintió, sonriéndole también.

Se sentó frente a su tocador, contemplando su propia imagen en el espejo mientras Charis tomaba el cepillo y lo deslizaba por su largo y negro cabello. Su hermana pequeña seguía sonriendo mientras le cepillaba el pelo, con cuidado. Tenía los ojos negros, y el cabello castaño. No había nada de Black en ella. Quizá, pensó Cedrella, eso era algo bueno.

Su reflejo era totalmente Black. A los dieciocho años todo resabio de niñez había abandonado sus facciones, ahora angulosas, de labios finos y párpados gruesos, ojos grises y pelo negro. Ojos y pelo de Black. Cedrella era toda una Black.

– ¿Vas a dejarlo suelto? –Le preguntó Charis alegremente–Madre quiere que nos arreglemos bien. Viene a cenar el primo Pollux, ¿Sabías? Últimamente viene muy seguido.

A sus dieciséis años, Charis seguía siendo tan inocente y blanca como una paloma. Pero Cedrella nunca lo había sido, simplemente las circunstancias la habían obligado a aprender a desconfiar de todo el mundo.

Pollux era el hijo de tío Cygnus. Tenía veintitrés años, el cabello muy rubio y la gracia de un huevo hervido. Cedrella no creía que su intolerante primo fuera a visitarles sólo para hablar de la enfermedad de Madre. Definitivamente algo quería. Sospechaba que ese "algo" podía tener que ver con Charis. Pero Charis era demasiado pequeña, y Cedrella siempre había sospechado que podía ser su media hermana. Ambos tenían, mal que mal, el mismo color de ojos. Y además…Cedrella quería demasiado a Charis como para aceptar que tuviera que casarse con un primo, sólo porque sí. De todas formas, tanto Madre como Callidora amaban a Pollux. Y si a ambas se les daba por casar a Charis con él, Cedrella no iba a poder haber nada al respecto.

– ¿Y te gusta que venga? –Le preguntó a Charis, quien en ese momento le trenzaba el cabello sobre las sienes. Su hermana menor se encogió de hombros.

–No sé. Hace feliz a Madre–Repuso sin gran interés–. A mí nunca me habla.

–O sea que no te gusta.

– ¿Pollux? Callidora dice que es apuesto, pero yo nunca le he prestado atención.

– ¿Te casarías con él?

– ¿Qué? –Charis dio un respingo, buscando su mirada en el espejo– ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Cedrella apartó la mirada, fijándola en uno de los frascos de perfume sobre el tocador.

–No lo sé–Mintió, en voz baja–. Curiosidad.

– ¿Tú lo harías? –Preguntó Charis entonces, entre curiosa y desconcertada– ¿De eso se trata? ¿Te casarías con Pollux?

–Quiero casarme por amor, Charis–Murmuró, en voz baja, y los ojos de su hermana menor se volvieron tristes.

_El sol se filtraba elegante entre las ramas de los árboles, dándole a las páginas amarillentas de aquel libro fugaces destellos dorados. El libro estaba entre las pálidas manos de Cedrella, quien devoraba su contenido velozmente, palabra a palabra. Padre acababa de enviárselo con su lechuza, como regalo. Estaba tan concentrada que, definitivamente, no lo vio venir._

–_Cedrella Black–Dio un respingo al oír su nombre, más aún dicho tan cerca. Alzó la vista de su libro, y sus ojos se encontraron con la larga figura del prefecto de Gryffindor de pie frente a ella. Sonriendo–. Lamento haberte asustado–Se alzó de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír, y Cedrella se llenó de recelo. La gente no le sonreía, no a menos que quisiera algo._

– _¿Necesitas algo? –Le preguntó finalmente, al ver que él no hacía otra cosa que mirarla. Y sonreír. Sonreía demasiado. Tanto como Charis– ¿Quién eres?_

–_Me llamo Septimus, y creo que éste–Abrió su bolso y metió la mano dentro, para después sacar un gran libro color verde–es tu libro de Herbología…_

– _¿De dónde lo sacaste? –Cedrella se puso de pie velozmente, apresurándose a tomarlo de entre sus manos._

–_Sólo estaba sobre una de las mesas, después de la clase. Lo abrí, y tenía tu nombre–Explicó el tal Septimus, contrariado–. Y te lo traje._

–_Oh…–Cedrella lo metió dentro de su mochila, sintiéndose repentinamente descolocada–. Gracias._

_Tenía un rostro suavemente redondeado, y ojos castaños, nada fuera de lo ordinario, salvo su cabello, quizá, pelirrojo y pulcramente peinado con una línea, dividiéndolo. Nadie en la familia Black era pelirrojo. Pero era alto, más alto que ella, y tenía un color bonito en las mejillas._

–_Tú eres la prefecta de Slytherin, ¿Cierto? –Preguntó él, y Cedrella asintió. Septimus recuperó la sonrisa, y esta vez la muchacha notó unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas– ¿A que está excelente lo de ser prefecto? No quiero ser indiscreto ni nada, pero estoy obsesionado con ese baño._

_Cedrella sonrió un poco, soltando una pequeña carcajada, y la sonrisa de Septimus se amplió. Tenía lindo color en las mejillas, y lindos hoyuelos._

–_Cedrella–Se volvió, azorada, y allí estaba Callidora. Igual de alta que Septimus, sus tiesos rizos rubios se sacudían a su alrededor mientras iba hacía su hermana menor. El corazón de Cedrella se disparó en su pecho–. Ven aquí._

_Cedrella le echó una ojeada furtiva a Septimus antes de darle la espalda por completo y acercarse a su hermana. Callidora la tomó por el brazo para después arrastrarla, como tanto Madre como ella habían hecho siempre._

– _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Le gruñó Callidora, obligándola a avanzar por el sendero de regreso al castillo a los tropezones– ¡Contéstame, estúpida!_

–_Yo…yo sólo… ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal, Callidora? –Farfulló Cedrella, asustada sin saber por qué._

– _¡No te hagas la estúpida, que bien te sale! –Callidora la sacudió fuertemente, haciéndola castañear los dientes– ¡Coqueteando, con ese Weasley!_

–_Yo no estaba coqueteando… ¿Es Weasley? –Farfulló Cedrella, abriendo los ojos de par en par–Merlín, Callidora…yo no sabía…_

– _¡Ah, claro, no sabías! –Gruñó Callidora, sarcástica– ¡el séptimo de siete hermanos, todos pelirrojos, y me dices que no sabías! ¡Los Weasley son todos iguales!_

–_Yo…lo siento. No volveré a hablarle._

– _¡Más te vale, si sabes lo que te conviene! –La amenazó Callidora, abriendo la puerta principal._

_Cedrella se volvió antes de que su hermana mayor la metiera dentro del castillo, y distinguió la figura de Septimus a lo lejos, con expresión desconcertada._

_Pero se obligó a dejarlo atrás. Septimus era ahora Septimus Weasley, y eso sólo significaba que era un Traidor a la Sangre, apenas un poco mejor que un Sangre Impura. Debía mantenerse lejos de él, por su propio bien…y también por el de Septimus._

Cuando bajó las escaleras junto con Charis, Cedrella se sorprendió al percibir un evidente alboroto provenir desde la sala.

– ¿Qué es ese ruido? –Inquirió Charis, extrañada, pero tomó a su hermana mayor por el brazo cuando ésta se disponía a entrar– ¡No, no vayas! ¡No debemos espiar!

–No voy a espiar, voy a llamar a la puerta–Terció Cedrella con decisión, zafándose de su agarre. Charis se echó atrás, temerosa.

Cedrella golpeó la puerta un par de veces, provocando que los acalorados murmullos al otro lado cesaran en el acto. La puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba el rostro de Callidora, completamente enrojecido.

–Oh. Es Cedrella–Había algo desagradable en su expresión, como furia contenida. Cedrella miró por encima del hombro de su hermana mayor, encontrándose con Madre, postrada como era habitual en el sofá de terciopelo verde, y luego a Padre. Padre sentado junto a Pollux, quien se puso de pie al verla aparecer.

–Buenas noches, Cedrella–La saludó Pollux con pomposidad, inclinándose un poco. Cedrella enarcó las cejas.

–Oh. Buenas noches. La…lamento interrumpir–Murmuró, interpretando el repentino silencio y todas aquellas miradas puestas en ella como algo malo–. Esperaré en el vestíbulo, con Charis…

–No, no, Cedrella–Padre la atajó entonces, y se vio obligada a quedarse en contra de sus deseos–. Esto se trata de ti.

_La siguiente vez estaba en la biblioteca, rodeada de silencio. Cedrella estaba repasando su libro de Transformaciones, mordiendo con gesto concentrado su labio inferior. Alguien se sentó frente a ella, por lo que levantó la vista, inquisitiva. No le gustaba sentarse con nadie mientras estudiaba, quien la conocía lo sabía y quien no la conocía nunca se le acercaba. Pero allí estaba Septimus, con su sonrisa, sus mejillas rojas y sus hoyuelos._

–_Hola, Cedrella Black–La saludó, nombrándola por completo, y su forma de sonreír era tan cálida que le daba ganas de sonreír también a ella. Pero no podía._

–_Lo siento–Farfulló Cedrella, carraspeando y fingiendo que tenía que acomodar su bolsa–. He de…tengo que…Adiós._

_La muchacha se levantó precipitadamente, recogiendo sus cosas, y se alejó a toda velocidad, para después salir de la biblioteca con la esperanza de perderlo de vista._

– _¡Espera! –Septimus la siguió por el pasillo, apurando el paso para adaptarse al casi trote que había adquirido Cedrella– ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Podría ayudar?_

–_Es que…es que…–Cedrella se enredó con las palabras, y se sintió tonta. Se detuvo en el corredor, mirándole. Con sinceridad, ni ella sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer exactamente, además de salir huyendo. Lo miró a la cara, y parecía muy confundido. Suspiró–. No puedo hablar contigo._

– _¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? –Septimus no lo entendía, pero a la verdad iba a entenderla menos. De todas formas, quizá, acabaría odiándola al saberlo. Y, le pesara o no -y vaya que a Cedrella le iba a pesar- si Septimus la odiaba él no volvería a hablarle nunca. Y eso era lo que ella tenía que conseguir._

–_Eres…eres un…es que eres…–Pero el saber que tenía que hacerlo no lo hacía más fácil–Eres Weasley. Te llamas Weasley._

–_Me llamo Septimus–Repuso él, ladeando la cabeza, pero Cedrella sacudió la cabeza, fijando los ojos en sus zapatos. No quería mirarle._

–_Los Weasley…ellos…mi familia cree…ustedes…Traidores a la Sangre–Lo dijo, y al instante sintió que le ardía la piel._

– _¿Qué has dicho? –Murmuró Septimus, y Cedrella sacudió la cabeza._

–_No me hagas repetirlo–Cerró los ojos, odiándose más a cada momento–. No puedo hablarte. Está mal._

– _¿Por qué?_

–_Por favor, no quiero decirlo de nuevo–Susurró Cedrella, todavía sin abrir los ojos._

– _¿Crees que soy un Traidor a la Sangre? ¿Es eso? –La voz de Septimus se volvió desapasionada de repente, sin expresión alguna._

–_No. Ellos. Mi familia. No puedo–Cedrella respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza–. No puedo. Perdóname._

–_Cedrella Black–La muchacha abrió los ojos ante la mención de su nombre, y allí estaba Septimus, con aspecto contrariado pero aún amable, a pesar de todo. Su tono era dulce–. Ya tienes quince años. Va a llegar un momento en el que dejarás de hacer todo lo que tus padres dicen._

_Cedrella abrió la boca para hablar, pero entonces todas las palabras escaparon entre sus labios. Él estiró una mano en su dirección, pero ella se echó atrás, retrocediendo un paso. Septimus dejó caer la mano, con la contrariedad acentuándose en sus rasgos. Cedrella parpadeó violentamente, sintiéndose tonta cuando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Ella no solía llorar, Madre se alteraba y al fin y al cabo no conseguía nada. No iba a conseguir nada llorando por haber herido los sentimientos de Septimus Weasley._

–_Espero que me perdones–Murmuró, girándose precipitadamente, dispuesta a imponer una distancia definitiva, y definitoria, entre ambos._

– _¿Eres feliz? –La pregunta de Septimus ancló sus talones al suelo. De repente, Cedrella se sentía extrañamente desnuda. Se volvió, desconcertada. Los ojos de Septimus eran graves, y un poco tristes– ¿Eres feliz así?_

–_No lo puedes entender…–Farfulló Cedrella, y él sacudió la cabeza._

– _¿Lo eres?_

–_Eso no es importante–Susurró. Septimus acortó la distancia que los separaba en dos largos pasos, y esta vez Cedrella no se apartó._

–_A mí sí me importa. A mí sí me importa cómo te sientes–Reiteró, con voz firme–. Y a ti debería importarte también._

–_No me conoces. No nos conoces–Cedrella lo miró con ojos suplicantes, le habló con voz suplicante–. No sabes lo que es._

–_Es un Infierno–Murmuró Septimus, decidido, y Cedrella apartó la vista, fijándola en el cuello de su camisa, en su corbata un poco torcida._

–_Es mi familia. Y yo no puedo…–Cedrella dio un respingo, apartándose de él con gesto precipitado–. Si Callidora me viera ahora…yo…_

– _¿Qué? –Septimus fue desafiante, y Cedrella apretó fuertemente los párpados– ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

–_Me eliminarán del tapiz–Su voz se quebró, y la postura firme de Septimus flaqueó cuando vio las lágrimas en sus pestañas, y luego en sus mejillas–. Me eliminarán de la familia. Como a mi tío Phineas, él apoya a los muggles… y a mi primo Marius…él es Squib, ¿Sabes? Y ya no he vuelto a saber de él. Les gusta fingir que han muerto._

_De pie frente a ella, Septimus la contempló llorar, con una expresión conmocionada en sus siempre amables facciones. Cedrella le dio la espalda, avergonzándose de su propia debilidad. Simplemente, nunca había podido hablar de ello con nadie. Nadie lo habría entendido. Y todos la habrían condenado._

–_Es espantoso–Musitó Septimus finalmente, y Cedrella respiró hondo en medio de los sollozos, tratando de componerse._

–_Es lo que es–Repuso con dificultad, secándose las lágrimas en un gesto apresurado. Se acomodó el bolso al hombro y echó a correr, alejándose de él, y esperaba que ahora entendiera que era para siempre._

–_Cedrella Black. ¡Cedrella Black! –La llamó Septimus, pero ella siguió corriendo._

Cedrella parpadeó repetidas veces, intentando disimular lo mejor posible cuánto la habían sorprendido las palabras de Padre.

– ¿De mí? No entiendo, Padre…

–Creo necesario decir que me retiraré a la salita–Intervino Pollux entonces, sus palabras deslizándose con estudiada suavidad a través del silencio, y sus ojos inquietantes a través de Cedrella–. Siéntanse libres de hablar en mi ausencia.

Y se marchó. Padre suspiró, y se miró los dedos de las manos. Luego alzó la vista, e intentó sonreír.

–Ya tienes dieciocho años, Cedrella–Su sonrisa era forzada, y daba un poco de grima verle. Cedrella frunció el entrecejo, y asintió, indicándole que continuara–. Supongo que serás capaz de entender.

–Lo es–Madre habló desde el sillón. La enfermedad había hecho que su expresión y tono lastimeros se hicieran más intensos aún–. Por supuesto que debe serlo. Tiene dieciocho años, y Merlín nos libre si eso no la hace sensata. ¡Si me hubieras visto a su edad, Arcturus! ¡Era brillante, y tan hermosa!

–Sí, querida, a esa edad me casé contigo–Repuso Padre, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo. Sus desvaríos ya eran cosa corriente que no alarmaba a nadie.

– ¿Qué insinúan? –Cedrella pasaba sus ojos de uno al otro, sintiendo algo desagradable brotarle en el pecho. Se volvió hacia Callidora, que la fulminaba con la mirada– ¿Qué estás insinuando, Padre?

Padre respiró hondo, y si bien le temblaban un poco las manos, su mirada era firme.

–Pollux ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio.

_Corría por el sendero, bajo la implacable nieve, blanca y suavemente cruda. Le ardían los pulmones por la carrera, pero no estaba dispuesta a detenerse. Había demasiado en juego. Cruzó por la galería, y se detuvo junto a una columna, luchando por respirar bien. Las lágrimas no ayudaban._

_Pero Septimus la alcanzó, por supuesto. Siempre lo hacía. Siempre lo hacía, llegaba hasta ella y la obligaba a escucharle. Pero hacía demasiado que Cedrella no lloraba durante aquellas conversaciones._

–_Por favor, Cedrella Black–Septimus se dejó caer a su lado, su espalda también chocando con la columna–, no llores._

_Cedrella sacudió la cabeza, sorbiendo levemente por la nariz._

–_No hagas esto, por favor. No más…Deja de seguirme–Susurró entre sollozos–. No nos lleva a ninguna parte._

–_Pero podría. Por favor–Rogó Septimus, y Cedrella se apartó los dedos de los ojos por un momento, para mirarlo–. Confía en mí. Si me dejaras…no lo sé, haría cualquier cosa. Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Cedrella Black._

–_Es muy lindo lo que dices–Repuso Cedrella con completa sinceridad. Una sonrisa rota se dejó ver en sus labios, y Septimus le sonrió._

–_Eso es. Eso es lo que yo quiero. Si me dejaras te haría sonreír todos los días. Y sonreír de verdad._

_Cedrella le creía. Él era capaz, lo sabía capaz de todo._

–_Pero no se puede._

–_Es que, ¿Sabes? –Septimus alzó una mano vacilante, y Cedrella se quedó muy quieta, aguardando. Cerró los ojos cuando él le apartó las lágrimas de las mejillas–Creo que te quiero._

–_Si alguien se enterara…_

_Sus labios estuvieron sobre los suyos, silenciando su frágil protesta. Y otra vez Cedrella tenía ganas de llorar, unas ganas de llorar terribles. Pero también muchísimas ganas de sonreír._

Cedrella retrocedió hasta chocar con la puerta cerrada. Aquello no encajaba, nunca lo haría. Ni a la fuerza.

– ¿Qué? Pero yo creí que Charis…–Balbuceó, mirando a Padre con ojos desesperados.

– ¿Charis? –Callidora soltó una carcajada, aun furiosa– ¡Cómo finges! ¡Si sabes, siempre lo supiste!

– ¡Yo no sé nada! –Exclamó Cedrella, mirando a su hermana con los ojos abiertos de par en par– ¿Y esto qué? ¿Desde cuándo?

–Pollux propone que la boda sea en verano–Dijo Padre, sin hacer caso de sus preguntas. Sin hacer caso de ella, directamente–. Nosotros estamos de acuerdo.

–Es mi primo…–A Cedrella empezaba a temblarle la voz. Madre se irguió en su sillón.

–Es un Black. No hay mejor honra que ésa. Yo esperaba que escogiera a Callidora…pero por alguna razón, te quiere a ti.

Cedrella se llevó una mano al pecho. Empezaba a hiperventilar. Los ojos llenos de rencor de Callidora, el gesto cobarde de Padre, la insensibilidad de Madre. Cerró los ojos, y por una vez, se armó de valor.

–No.

_Septimus la besó en el pelo, en la frente, en las mejillas. Cedrella cerró suavemente los ojos, aferrándose a su camisa limpia._

–_Eres tan hermosa, Cedrella Black–Murmuró muy cerca de su oído–. A veces me da miedo de que te rompas, o te evapores._

–_No iré a ninguna parte–Repuso ella, plantando un pequeño beso en su garganta. Septimus suspiró–. No quiero hacerlo._

–_Me hace muy feliz saber que ya no quieres huír de mí._

–_Nunca quise–Cedrella le sonrió un poco, buscando sus ojos–. Sólo que nunca antes había hecho algo, sólo porque yo lo quisiera._

– _¿Eso significa que me quieres? –Murmuró, y ella bajó la vista al tiempo que su rostro se ponía rojo como una amapola._

–_Sí–Septimus le acarició el mentón con los dedos, y luego la besó. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, suavemente arrebolada, distinguió aquel par de ojos horrorizados observándoles por el quicio de la puerta. Su corazón se detuvo–. Charis._

–No voy a casarme con Pollux–Sentenció, y el semblante de Callidora fue incrédulo, casi feliz.

–No está a discusión–Padre se volvió velozmente a mirarla, y sus ojos ardían. Los de Madre también.

–Por eso mismo–Cedrella cuadró los hombros–: no voy a hacerlo. Yo no lo amo.

– ¡Merlín me libre! ¡Chiquilla estúpida! –Madre hizo ademán de levantarse del sillón, pero al verse incapaz de hacerlo, empezó a increparla desde allí– ¿Qué sabes tú del amor?

–Lo suficiente–Miró a Padre, suplicante–. Por favor. No me hagas hacer esto.

–He dicho que no está a discusión–Repuso él tajante–. Vas a casarte con él.

–No.

– ¡Lo harás!

– ¡Sólo me casaría con un hombre, y ése no es Pollux Black! –Un violento bofetón le dio vuelta la cara. Cedrella se volvió horrorizada, para mirar a Padre. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

–Te casarás con quien nosotros digamos.

–No lo haré. Yo amo a otro hombre, no a él. Siempre lo haré.

– ¿Quién es? –Inquirió Callidora de repente, rompiendo su silencio. Cedrella se volvió hacia ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

–Septimus. Septimus Weasley–Añadió, y Madre soltó un grito ahogado.

– ¡Por Merlín! ¡Morgana y Circe te oigan! ¡Un Traidor a la Sangre! ¡No puedes!

–Claro que puedo–Su mundo se caía a pedazos, y sin embargo sentía que no importaba. Nunca había importado. Nunca nada allí había sido suyo–. Lo amo.

– ¡Oh, si tu abuela Úrsula te viera! –Y alzó un dedo tembloroso hacia ella, un dedo conminatorio– ¡Tú no eres mi hija!

–Vete de mi casa–La voz de Padre fue un susurro, un susurro ronco y colérico. Cedrella asintió, secamente, tragándose las lágrimas. Se volvió hacia Callidora, una última vez.

–Quizá ahora sí lo consigas–Y salió, dejándolos atrás. Para siempre. Pero afuera la esperaba su hermanita, su todavía niña, toda lágrimas y mentiras en sus ojos–. Charis.

_Cedrella la corrió por el corredor, desesperada. Su vida estaba acabada, cuando menos. Finalmente ella se detuvo, volviéndose a verla._

– _¿Qué has hecho? –Estaba espantada, aterrada–Cedrella, él es un Weasley._

–_Charis, por favor, por favor, te lo imploro–Cedrella se arrojó frente a ella, de rodillas, casi histérica–. No se lo digas a Callidora. No se lo digas a nadie._

_Charis la levantó del suelo, suavemente. Dolía mirar sus grandes ojos negros._

–_Deja de hacerlo, Cedrella. Por favor–Charis estaba llorando, y a Cedrella se le estrujó el corazón–. Por favor, no quiero tener que olvidarme de ti._

_La abrazó, fuertemente, y su hermana menor empezó a sollozar._

–_Oh, Charis._

–_Eres la única que me quiere–Murmuró–. Por favor, no me dejes sola._

–_Siempre has sido mi favorita–Repuso ella, besándole el pelo–. Nunca te dejaré._

– _¿Lo prometes?_

–_Lo prometo._

– ¡Lo prometiste! –Le gritó, y aquello fue una puñalada. Cedrella se sentía sangrar, sangrar por todas partes– ¡Dijiste que nunca me dejarías!

–Charis–Cedrella la aferró por ambas manos. Ambas temblaban, y se rompían, lentamente–. Charis, ven conmigo.

Algo se rompió en los hermosos ojos negros de su hermana, y sabía que era para siempre.

–No puedo. No puedo ser tan valiente–Susurró mientras las lágrimas caían gruesas por sus mejillas. Y lo decía de verdad.

–Perdóname–Cedrella apretó sus suaves y pequeñas manos, besando sus dedos por última vez. Luego le dio la espalda, se aferró a sí misma, a lo único que tenía. Y se Apareció.

Ahora estaba bajo la nieve, frente a la puerta del hombre al que amaba, la puerta del hombre por quien lo había dejado todo. Golpeó repetidas veces, y cuando Septimus abrió la puerta, todo calidez y preocupación, Cedrella se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando todo lo que se había negado a llorar hasta entonces.

–Mi amor–Septimus le besó las lágrimas, las manos, los labios. Lo había entendido. Lo sabía–. Mi vida. Cedrella Black, lo siento tanto.

–Ya no me llames así–Sollozó ella, enterrando su rostro en su abrigo–. Ya no soy una Black. Ya no soy ni seré Cedrella Black, nunca más.

–Serás Cedrella Weasley–Septimus la aferró fuertemente en sus brazos, sosteniéndola, impidiendo que se derrumbara en miles de pedazos–. ¿Algún día eso será suficiente para que vuelva a verte sonreír?

Cedrella se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para recorrerle las mejillas con los dedos, contemplar sus ojos, castaños y dulces.

–Ya lo es–Se puso de puntitas y lo besó, en el frío de la nieve y en la calidez de su abrazo. Sentía un amor tan espeso y caliente que quemaba, algo que ardía todavía, algo que brillaba en medio de su vida completamente deshecha. Algo que subsistía, que renacía entre las cenizas.


End file.
